l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiba Raigen
Shiba Raigen Shiba Raigen (Honor Bound) was a faithful bushi in the ranks of the Phoenix Clan. So great was his skill that he was often found accompanying Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune. The Race to Volturnum Early Years Raigen finished his gempukku shortly after the Clan War. Four Winds, p. 172 He was very fond of Shiba Kiku. Shiba Kiku (Soul of the Empire flavor) Failed Yojimbo Raigen was appointed as yojimbo to Isawa Osugi, one that the Phoenix hoped would someday take the mantle of Elemental Master. He assisted her while the shugenja recorded the New Tao. Raigen was devastated when Emperor Toturi I, under control of the Lying Darkness, executed Osugi as a member of the fabled Kolat. The yojimbo was compiling testimony and evidences to clean his charge's memory, when Lady Shinjo returned Rokugan and exposed them as traitors to the Empire. Aftermath Seeking atonement, Raigen volunteered to accompany shugenja on the most dangerous missions, and became acclaimed within the Shiba family for great successes in his nearly suicidal behaviour. Four Winds, p. 173 Founding an Order Raigen was granted to found a new school, the Order of the Bent Knee, dedicated not to protecting the Isawa from personal harm, but from the social consequences of their actions, protecting the reputations of their charges. The Race to Volturnum The Ritual During the fighting leading up to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in Volturnum, the incomplete Council of Five planned to magically transport entire legions of armies directly to Volturnum, without having to first fight through the ranks of Goju and oni that stood in their way. The spell required five Masters, and even with the inclusion of ten-year-old Shiba Ningen as Master of Void, the council had no one to stand for Water. The Council decided to attempt the ritual anyway, but it did not work as planned. It was saved only by the intervention of the returned spirit of Isawa Tomo, who completed the ritual as he added the necessary Water to the balance. The Fight Through the course of the ritual, Shiba Tsukune was personally standing guard over the Masters in the Shi-Khan Wastes along with Raigen and eight other bushi. Though they should have been safe within the Wastes, the heart of the raging battle quickly overtook them once the Masters began the ritual, the demons of the Shadowlands and the Shadow sensing the magic. The ten bushi were quickly joined by three cavalry from the Lion Clan armies, led by Matsu Mori, who had come to warn them of the fast-approaching wave of Shadowlands forces. While the shugenja created their ritual, the bushi fended off waves of mujina, Oni no Ugulu spawn, and Goju Shadowmancers. Destruction and Salvation Tsukune was badly injured as the Goju -- the true force behind the assault -- caused the Phoenix bushi to simply explode into ash. She was burned badly, but saved by Mori before she was killed. Despite the attack and the condition of his Champion, Shiba Raigen still would not allow the Phoenix to retreat, and Mori would not leave them behind. Raigen was one of only four Phoenix left to stand against the tide. Even barely concious, Tsukune managed to call to the Soul of Shiba for aid as the Goju were about to sweep all of them and the Masters under a tide of dark magics. The souls of the previous Phoenix Clan Champions formed a protective shield around the remaining samurai on the field, saving them from certain death. Aftermath The shield came just in time for the ritual to spin out of control and then be saved by Tomo. The Masters stepped through the portal that formed into Volturnum. On his way through, Shiba Ningen ordered Mori to care for his sister. The Lion readily agreed. External Links * Shiba Raigen (Honor Bound) Category:Phoenix Clan Members